Own Eurovision Song Contest 42
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = "How deep is your love" by Calvin Harris and Disciples |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 42 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 42 }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 42, often referred to as OESC #42, is the upcoming 42nd edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The edition will take place in Glasgow, Scotland, after Calvin Harris and Disciples won the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 in Poland. On November 25, 2015 it was decided that the Hampden Park will be the venue of the 42nd edition. As of November 28, 2015 forty-six countries have confirmed there participation in the following edition. The 42nd edition will see the return of Albania, Bulgaria, Iceland, Morocco and Romania. Unfortunately, the following countries have confirmed their withdrawal, respectively Belarus, Czech Republic, Egypt and the Faroe Islands. Location }} Scotland (/ˈskɒt.lənd/; Scots: ˈskɔt.lənd; Scottish Gaelic: Alba ˈal̪ˠapə) is a country that is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. It shares a border with England to the south, and is otherwise surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea to the east and the North Channel and Irish Sea to the south-west. In addition to the mainland, the country is made up of more than 790 islands,including the Northern Isles and the Hebrides. Edinburgh, the country's capital and second-largest city, was the hub of the Scottish Enlightenment of the 18th century, which transformed Scotland into one of the commercial, intellectual, and industrial powerhouses of Europe. Glasgow, Scotland's largest city, was once one of the world's leading industrial cities and now lies at the centre of the Greater Glasgow conurbation. Scottish waters consist of a large sector of the North Atlantic and the North Sea, containing the largest oil reserves in the European Union. This has given Aberdeen, the third-largest city in Scotland, the title of Europe's oil capital. The Kingdom of Scotland emerged as an independent sovereign state in the Early Middle Ages and continued to exist until 1707. By inheritance in 1603, King James VI of Scotland became King of England and King of Ireland, thus forming a personal union of the three kingdoms. Scotland subsequently entered into a political union with England on 1 May 1707 to create the new Kingdom of Great Britain. The union also created a new Parliament of Great Britain, which succeeded both the Parliament of Scotland and the Parliament of England. The Treaty of Union was agreed in 1706 and enacted by the twin Acts of Union 1707 passed by the Parliaments of both countries, despite popular opposition and anti-union riots in Edinburgh, Glasgow, and elsewhere. Great Britain itself subsequently entered into a political union with Ireland on 1 January 1801 to create the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Scotland's legal system has remained separate from those of England and Wales and Northern Ireland, and Scotland constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in public and private law. The continued existence of legal, educational and religious institutions distinct from those in the remainder of the UK have all contributed to the continuation of Scottish culture and national identity since the 1707 union. Following a referendum in 1997, a Scottish Parliament was re-established, this time as a devolved legislature with authority over many areas of home affairs. The Scottish National Party, which supports Scottish independence, won an overall majority in the 2011 general election. An independence referendum held on 18 September 2014 rejected independence by a majority of 55% to 45% on an 85% voter turnout. Scotland is a member nation of the British–Irish Council, and the British–Irish Parliamentary Assembly. Scotland is represented in the European Union and the European Parliament with six MEPs. This is the second time an event for the Own Eurovision Song Contest takes place in Scotland, the third winner edition took place in Edinburgh on August 25, 2015. On November 25 it was announced that Glasgow(/ˈɡlaːzɡoʊ/ gla(h)z-goh; Scots: Glesga; Scottish Gaelic: Glaschu ˈkl̪ˠas̪xu) will be the host of the Own Eurovision Song Contest 42. Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland, and the third largest in the United Kingdom (after London and Birmingham). Greater Glasgow had a population of 1,199,629 at the 2001 census. At the 2011 census, it had a population density of 8,790/sq mi (3,390/km2), the highest of any Scottish city. It is situated on the River Clyde in the country's West Central Lowlands. Inhabitants of the city are referred to as Glaswegians. Glasgow grew from a small rural settlement on the River Clyde to become the largest seaport in Britain. Expanding from the medieval bishopric and royal burgh, and the later establishment of the University of Glasgow in the 15th century, it became a major centre of the Scottish Enlightenment in the 18th century. From the 18th century the city also grew as one of Great Britain's main hubs of transatlantic trade with North America and the West Indies. With the onset of the Industrial Revolution, the population and economy of Glasgow and the surrounding region expanded rapidly to become one of the world's pre-eminent centres of chemicals, textiles and engineering; most notably in the shipbuilding and marine engineering industry, which produced many innovative and famous vessels. Glasgow was the "Second City of the British Empire" for much of the Victorian era and Edwardian period, although many cities argue the title was theirs. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries Glasgow grew in population, eventually reaching a peak of 1,128,473 in 1939. In the 1960s, comprehensive urban renewal projects resulting in large-scale relocation of people to new towns and peripheral suburbs, followed by successive boundary changes, have reduced the current population of the City of Glasgow council area to 599,650 with 1,209,143 people living in the Greater Glasgow urban area. The entire region surrounding the conurbation covers about 2.3 million people, 41% of Scotland's population. Glasgow hosted the 2014 Commonwealth Games. In other sports, Glasgow is also well known for the football rivalry of the Old Firm between Celtic and Rangers. 'Bidding Phase' BBC Scotland announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 42nd contest: * The host city had to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena had to be able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre had to be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * BBC Scotland had to have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city had to be close to a major airport. The following cities are interested in hosting the 41st contest Venue Hampden Park (often referred to as Hampden) was choosen as the Venue of the 42nd edition on November 25, 2015. Hampden Park is a football stadium in the Mount Florida area of Glasgow, Scotland. The 51,866 capacity venue serves as the national stadium of football in Scotland. It is the normal home venue of the Scotland national football team and amateur Scottish league club Queen's Park F.C. and regularly hosts the latter stages of the Scottish Cup and Scottish League Cup competitions. It is also used for music concerts and other sporting events, such as when it was reconfigured as a athletics stadium for the 2014 Commonwealth Games. There were two 19th-century stadia called Hampden Park, built on different sites. A stadium on the present site was first opened on 31 October 1903. Hampden was the biggest stadium in the world when it was opened, with a capacity in excess of 100,000. This was increased further between 1927 and 1937, reaching a peak of 150,000. The record attendance of 149,415, for a Scotland v England match in 1937, is the European record for an international football match. Tighter safety regulations meant that the capacity was reduced to 81,000 in 1977. The stadium has been fully renovated since then, with the most recent work being completed in 1999. The stadium houses the offices of the Scottish Football Association (SFA) and Scottish Professional Football League (SPFL). Hampden has hosted prestigious sporting events, including three Champions League finals, two Cup Winners' Cup finals and a UEFA Cup final. Hampden is a UEFA category four stadium and it is served by the nearby Mount Florida and King's Park railway stations. Genesis and Paul Young performed in the first concert at Hampden, in 1987. The Rolling Stones played there in 1990, during their Urban Jungle Tour. Since the redevelopment of Hampden was completed in 1999, many acts have performed there, including The Rolling Stones, Rod Stewart, Tina Turner, Bon Jovi, Eagles, U2, Oasis, George Michael, the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Neil Diamond, Take That, AC/DC, Bruce Springsteen, Coldplay, Pink and Paul McCartney. The damage caused to the Hampden pitch by a U2 concert in August 2009 forced a Queen's Park league match to be postponed. The 50th anniversary Conventicle of the Boys' Brigade, which had been founded in Glasgow by William Alexander Smith, was staged at Hampden in 1933. 130,000 people were inside the ground, while another 100,000 stood outside singing Psalms. American evangelical Christian missionary Billy Graham had an "All Scotland Crusade" during the spring of 1955. The major outdoor event of the tour was at Hampden, where a crowd of 100,000 heard him speak. Format Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) 'Graphic design' (Coming soon) 'Presenter' (Coming soon) 'Rehearsals' (Coming soon) Participants (Coming soon) 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Quarterfinal' 'Semifinals' 'Finalists' Scoreboards 'First semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Second semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony 'Country order' (Coming soon) 'Spokepersons' (Coming soon) Other countries * Azerbaijan — The country showed no interest in returning this edition. A comeback is possible in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 43. * Belarus — On November 23, 2015 Belarus officially confirmed that they will take an one edition break. * Czech Republic — On November 20, 2015 Czech Republic officially confirmed that they withdraw from the contest. * Egypt — The participation of Egypt is still unsure as announced by their head of delegation on 23rd November. It was later announced on November 25th that they will withdraw from the contest. * Faroe Islands — On November 25, the HoD of the Faroe Islands, announced that the country will take an edition break, returning in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 43 edition. * Montenegro — The country announced one more edition break stating as reason no interesed artists. * Slovakia — The country is now searching for a new head of delegation. If they find one, a comeback is possible in Own Eurovision Song Contest 43. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions